Grooming
by Azureoverland
Summary: *Rated just in case T**Small JackRabbit!* Bunny is determined to bathe Jack. But not in a shower...


**This has been nagging me since last week and I just wanted to get it out of head and rest a while. I'll be honest with you, I know nothing about Rabbits other than them being the adorable fluff balls and eating carrots. I most likely think of Bugs Bunny when I see rabbits. Haha!**

**I had to look up a few things about rabbits so I can use them to do one-shots for more Bromance of Jack and Bunny or heavy Jackrabbit love and/or intimacy (I haven't started one yet so it may take a while, possibly until Summer vacation. Yeah, I know, it sucks, but it could be worth it).**

**RotG (c) Dream Works**

* * *

Bunny wanted things clean. Seeing dirty things is _never _acceptable for the Pooka and he gets to cleaning with no intention of stopping until everything around him is spotless.

He grooms himself once every two days, but does it almost everyday when he feels like there is dirt building up on his silky fur.

There is never a time Bunny will leave anything or anyone in a mess unless he has anything to say about it.

So when the following day came, when the Warren settles to the warm breeze and smooth, flowing river…

A cold chill fights with the warmth and pushed it back as Jack flies passed the golems and out in the open.

He wasn't allowed in the Warren after almost causing a blizzard similar to '68'. Though it was an accident regarding his emotional trigger, Bunny would not have anymore snow days in his Warren and kicked the boy out until further notice.

But Jack always snuck in and that ticked Bunny off, chasing the winter spirit around until he finally decided to leave out of boredom or to play with Jamie.

Bunny easily caught his scent in the wind and growls lowly. "Not the brat again…." He steps out of the shade and stares straight ahead with sharp eyes.

He caught a glimpse of blue going past the golems and off to the far side of the Warren and the Pooka was off on all fours, chasing the blur. _Oh no ya' don', Frost._

He will not chase the elf around for two hours and end up empty handed. Not again. He will catch him. He will.

He stops and his annoyance turned to rage when he saw Jack chasing after his eggs, some frozen stiff while the others flee to take salvation in one of the golem's crevices.

Jack frowns and huffs, tapping his staff on the soil, which instantly froze upon contact, "I can't get you guys if you're hiding. That's no fun." He smirks.

"Ya' gonna' be wishin' you we'ah hidin' righ' now, Frost." A low and dangerous snarl came from behind.

Jack turns and smiles up at the enraged rabbit towering over him, "Ay, mate," He mocked, " 'Ow's it goin'?"

He opens his mouth to shout his words, but they stopped dead in his throat when he got a good look at Jack. His usual moonlit skin was a bit dim along with his silver hair that had specks of dirt and grime embedded in it. His blue hoodie had dry mud on it and his old brown pants, though barely seen, was all muddy too and torn up from the thighs.

He winced when he saw the boy's bare feet all covered in mud as well, between his toes and under the toenails.

So to put it in simple words: Jack is utterly disgusting.

Bunny could not believe the sight of the Guardian of Fun. He looked like he rolled in cow manure, literally! The Pooka questioned Jack's hygiene since he obviously didn't have a home of his own. He never looked this dirty before back when they defeated Pitch a year ago. He was fresh and sparkling clean during the two days they went through hell.

Now, he… he's…

"Kangaroo, you there?" Jack asked, poking Bunny's chest with his staff. "You still with me?"

He swats the stick away and his expression turned to a more serious one, "Frostbite, when was the las' time ya' took a bath?"

He blinks when Jack steps back, looking rather uncomfortable with a bit frost trailing across his cheeks, "Um… yesterday…?"

Bunny narrows his eyes of his obvious lie and can smell the stench of the garbage and droppings of numerous things on Jack. His usual scent was tattered with the new unpleasant one and it was killing the Pooka's poor sensitive nose.

"All tha' grime on ya' face an' hair looks like it's been goin' on long'ah than tha'." Bunny said more softly, wrinkling his nose, "No' at mention the smell…"

The winter elf shifts and mumbles.

"Wha' was tha', mate?" Bunny faced his ears towards Jack.

"… A month."

"WHAT!?" Jack winced and smiles sheepishly at the Pooka.

"When you have no place to bathe, you live with it at some point in your life." He chuckles, combing his messy hair back. Bunny shudders when he noticed the dirt fall into his hoodie, ears flat against his back.

He will not stand for this. He wants to see things clean! And Jack will get clean!

"A'ight, Frost," He began, taking a step forward, "It's time for you da' ge' cleaned up."

Jack frowns and steps back, "Uh, no thanks, Fluffy. I don't do baths."

"I nev'ah said anythin' 'bout a bath."

Confusion befalls the Guardian of Fun and he cock his head to add to it. So how will he get cle-

Oh. Fuck.

"No no no no!" His whole face went violet and he stumbles back, trembling as his knees buckled, "Y-you're not actually going to…! That's weird! And… wrong!"

"It's the only way to ge' the dirt off ya'." Bunny said calmly. He walks towards Jack.

"No! No, stay away from me, Bunny!" He moves back.

"Not in ya' life, Snowflake. I don' like seein' anythin' dirty. You will be all nice an' clean when I'm done with ya'."

Jack spun on his heels and makes a run for it, but he didn't get far. Bunny took three long strides and grabs a hold of his hoodie, throwing his staff to the side.

"**NO!**"

Carried by his hoodie, Bunny goes under the shady spot of his tree where he had been before Jack arrived and sits on his haunches. He pulls the squirming boy close to his chest, pressing his wet nose against the cold skin of his forehead.

His eyes were halfway shut, calm and gentle features set on his face as he leans in.

Jack yelps, a violet blush plaguing his cheeks, "Wa-wait a minute!"

A rough tongue drags along his cheek and temple and Jack couldn't help but squeak, "Bunny, stop!"

Jack shakes his head constantly and snorts with laughter as the wet pink appendage glides along his chin, retracting it for a second to clean off the other side.

"B-Bun-ny, st-ah!-op! Eeewww… you're getting your saliva all over me!…" He shivers and made a face.

He ignores him and moves to his hair. He smoothes out the filthy locks one by one and buries his muzzle in every spot to reach the scalp, nibbling and licking away the stubborn dirt with a determined look.

It's been so long since he had done this in centuries after his race was wiped out.

It was not something he kept in his mind or wanted to do to anyone, but when he grooms himself, his mind often wanders, thinking of cleaning someone else when they are in need of a bath.

And sometimes it would lead to pleasurable thoughts in daydreams with a familiar pain between his legs.

He nuzzles Jack's neck and purrs softly, chinning him with a small growl.

"Ah! Bunny, what are you doing!?" He gasps, squirming in the Pooka's lap.

Aster frowns at his 'mate's' discomfort, but ignores it for now and proceeds to pull on his hoodie.

"Nononono!" The boy shouts in protest.

The Pooka yanks hard and successfully removes the offending attire, tossing it aside with little effort.

Jack was in distress when his hoodie was tossed away, feeling more vulnerable without it or his staff.

Bunny must have lost his mind entirely and it was starting to scare Jack.

The Pooka was never _this _affectionate before! He was always keeping his hands (paws) to himself with a good enough distance so it would not feel uncomfortable to him or said person he was nearest.

But Bunnymund is the exact opposite of that now and Jack wants to be the distant one.

He bites Bunny's arm without thinking and the rabbit hissed, draping his arm just a little. But that was enough for Jack to wiggle free and take off with all the strength he had in his thin legs.

Bunny snarls and chased after him, but he was more amused than angry to see the boy run like a frightened kitten. It just made it all the more fun to chase him down.

Of course, without Jack having his staff in his hand, he can not fly or summon Wind to save him from the crazed Pooka. All he could do is run. And he ran, fast.

But Bunny was faster and was already within reach of the teen. He grabs his ankle and pulls, watching the winter spirit fall flat on his stomach. He drags him back, hearing nails dig into the earth as a whimper left Jack's lips.

He made another unsettling noise and kicks out at Bunny's chest, but the elder Guardian did not seem fazed by the weak attack and pins his arm, licking the dirt off of it.

His saliva worked off the grime and made it easier to remove, lapping it up.

He gets in between the fingers and fingernails, sucking on each one with a purr.

He positions Jack in his lap so he was lying on his back and licks the cold stomach with great concentration.

Aster pressed his warm cheek to the icy skin and gave harmless nips which caused the sensitive flesh to turn a light pink hue

"Hey!" He chokes out, holding back a laugh from the ticklish feeling as he flails about.

The grooming was so odd to Jack from his point of view.

Is this how Bunny cleans himself when he gets all dirty? I mean, sure the Kangaroo is an animal and animals have weird ways of cleaning themselves.

But Jack thought Bunny would at least have a tub or something if he ever had visitors who will want to bathe.

But the Warren was never discovered by humans for decades and the Guardians don't stay very long to have a 'sleep over'.

So that may explain a little bit of his questions, but does little to ease his stress.

He sucks in a breath when Bunny's rough tongue glides over his navel, emitting a few giggles and more shouts to stop the teasing.

Soon, the grooming became more relaxing and Jack can feel his body submit to it. He did not like it, becoming more distressed as his heart raced uncontrollably, a cold, burning blush blooming heavily on his cheeks.

His body temperature had to gave dropped a good five degrees because frost began to edge it's way on Bunny's fur, and he can feel the Guardian of Hope quiver under him from the cold.

_I… I can't control my temperature._

Jack whines and lazily shoves a hand over the Pooka's pink nose, barely putting up a struggle.

"Bunny…," He mumbles, gasping when the tongue rode along his chest, "St… stop."

Aster can sense the calm demeanor within Jack and a rumble rolls in chest, pleased with this as he nuzzles the smooth skin. A small giggle was given and he smirks.

He comes back to Jack's face and noticed his eyes were closed, breathing softly. He sniffs the boy and licks his lips, smelling his scent nice and clear.

He nips Jack's nose teasingly and the teen grunts drowsily.

"Damn… Kangaroo…," He murmurs half-heartedly, shying away as best as he could.

The Pooka gently rests the drowsy boy on the grass under the tree and picks up his blue hoodie. He will have to clean this. No way will Jack wear this nasty thing everywhere he goes.

"Nghh…" Bunnymund faced the young spirit.

Jack's face twisted in a painful expression as he rolls on his side and whimpers like a kicked puppy.

Aster hops to him and bends down to the boy's face.

Drove upon instincts, he nudged his nose on the cold temple of the Guardian of Fun, "Shh, hush now…," He coos, caressing Jack's bare side.

The winter spirit's face unraveled and softens with a peaceful smile inching to his lips. A wisp of cool air slithers out of his lips and onto Bunny's nose, getting a twitch out of it.

"Sleep well, Snowflake." He kissed Jack's forehead.

* * *

_Chinning is when a male rabbit marks his territory._

_The small nudging Bunny did is a thing Mother rabbits do to calm their kits when they are fussy. Like when human babies enjoy the sound of their mum's heartbeat, as if it's a lullaby, a baby rabbit enjoys their mother's gentle nudge. _

**Done! Hope you all liked that one-shot. I always did wonder what it would be like for Bunny to groom Jack. Would have been hilarious! XD**

**Jack: *blushes* It's not funny!... It's embarrassing...**

**Me: *laughs* Sorry, Jackie! But I can't help thinking it! *groans softly and collapses* Ow...**

**Jack: *flies to my side* Are you okay!?**

**Me: Deprived of sleep...*grumble grumble*... Goin da' bed...*gets off computer***

**Jack: _Review please! ^^_**

**_PLZ READ_**

**When I said I was going to do a sequel to _"Brother"_ I am a little hesitant on doing it since I am struggling to find the second chapter and third chapter. So I am not sure about it. **

**_Plz do not review about it_ _in this one-shot or my other stories and stuff! Do it on a note or talk to me about it on Deviantart. I might need your help on it._**


End file.
